The Tesseract's Sister
by scmax
Summary: The moment all my brothers awoke so did I. I am the daughter of the infinity stone. When the big bang was created, the infinity stones split into seven stones. Six sons, and one daughter. The six sons were scattered through-out the galaxy and I was left protected in our home.
1. Chapter 1

The moment all my brothers awoke so did I. I am the daughter of the infinity stone. When the big bang was created, the infinity stones split into seven stones. Six sons, and one daughter. The six sons were scattered through-out the galaxy and I was left protected in our home. Since I am the one that can control all my brothers and make our powers work together, no one could know who I truly was. My brothers have their own separate powers, but when we are all together our power is something beyond all the worlds comprehending. Now that my brothers were awake I needed to watch over them from our home till I was needed. I dressed in my Black tunic that hung off one shoulder and my dark purple tights that went down to my knees. I put on my favorite black boots and grabbed my small silver blade that I used to channel my powers. There I sat in the throne room watching over the galaxy's making sure that my brothers were protected. When one of my brothers was moved from their original resting place I went down to where ever they were and watched over them till they were safe again. I left myself cloaked so no one would see me but I did get caught a couple of times. One time was by a soldier dressed in his flags colors. He spotted me in the room when he was trying to get my brother back. I ended up helping him at the end, unbeknownst to him of course. The next people that saw me were not around my brothers at all. Instead I had used my powers to find the people that would be connected to my brothers in the future. I stayed on the earth for several century's fascinated by everything they had to offer. I kept myself cloaked all these years and only let it slip when I wanted the people to see me for a second. And for 70 years my brothers were safe until a god from Asgard found two of my brothers. Luckily, he didn't know what they were, but he was trying going to give one of my brothers to an evil man named Thanos. No matter what I had to keep Thanos from collecting all my brothers. And as far as I knew he knew nothing about me, so as long as it stayed that way. Then he would never get control over my brothers, and he would never be able to carry out his plans. I stayed close by the people I had meet but didn't let them know that I was there. I watched over them as they lost my brother to the god named Loki and was surprised to see the soldier still alive and looking as young as when I first met him. After they had captured Loki due to the help of another god. They took the god to a flying ship thing and I followed after them. I stayed away from everyone's reach and made sure my cloak didn't slip. I followed Fury around mostly trying to find the perfect time to unveil myself. I waited till fury was alone and in his office, I made sure to slip into the room before he could shut the door. Fury went over to his desk and took out a folder. I went over to stand behind him and looked over his shoulder to see pictures of me.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped back in shock, and then hit myself in the forehead at my stupidity. Of course, they had a camera on them.

"Who are you?" Fury sighed rubbing his temples.

I stepped back away from him and walked around to the other side of his desk.

Fury kept on studying my pictures and turned to type on his computer. I'm guessing that he was trying to do a facial recognition search.

"Damn. Who is this girl." Fury growled slamming his fist on his desk.

I stepped back away from his desk a little bit more and took in a deep breath before letting my cloak drop.

"Damn it." Fury yelled again standing up this time.

"Temper, Director Fury." I chide him stepping back a little more.

Fury whipped out a gun and pointed it right at me. He froze then and looked down at the pictures before looking back up at me.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?" Fury yells rounding his desk with his gun still pointed at me.

"I am me." I tell him saying nothing more.

"Are you a god like Thor?" Fury asks still not lowering his gun.

I laugh lightly at that. Fury relaxes a little at the sound of the bells in my laugh.

"I am more ancient than Thor." I answer smiling softly and holding my hands in front of myself.

"Are you here to help, or are you on Loki's side?" Fury asks taking a step closer to me.

"I am here to protect the tesseract, and make sure it is in safe hands. I am here to protect this wonderful planet I've come to call my second home." I tell him eyes twinkling with the truth.

"Alright, since you never attacked my agents when they spotted you. I guess I can give you a chance. Tell me your name, so I may know what to call you." Fury says putting his gun away.

"I am Lissira." I answer curtsying to him.

"It's good to finally meet you Lissira." Fury says holding out his hand.

I took his hand gently in mine and shook it with the grace I was known for.

"Come with me and meet the team." Fury says placing his hand on my back.

He escorted me out of his office and down to the bridge where Thor and agent Coulson was. I remember meeting agent Coulson and even had some fun playing tricks on him. But that was only when I was bored and they were 100% harmless.

"War hasn't started yet." Fury says on a little device in his hands after hearing what Thor was saying.

"You think you can make Loki tell so what the Tesseract is?" Fury asks walking into the room with me beside him.

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would prize his need from him." Thor says looking over at me for a second.

"A lot of guys think that, until the pain stops." Fury put in.

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asks looking suspicious.

"I'm asking. What are you prepared to do?" Fury says looking him in the eyes.

"Loki is a prisoner." Thor states.

I slap my hand over my mouth to keep my little laugh in. Fury and Thor both glared at me but turned away ignoring me.

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?" Fury asks Thor.

Thor is silent at that, so Fury takes this time to introduce me.

"Thor this is Lissira, she's here to help find the Tesseract. Agent Coulson I believe you've meet her before on a mission." Fury says turning to the agent.

"Yes I believe I did. That was around the time all that weird stuff was happening to me." Agent Coulson says thinking about it.

"Sorry about that, I was bored and they were harmless little pranks." I laugh lightly putting everyone at ease.

"So it was you. Well you are forgiven my lady." Coulson says taking my hand and kissing it.

I laugh a little at that and curtsy back to him.

"Thank you kind sir." I tell him.

"Alright enough, come along Lissira and meet the rest of the team." Fury says.

I wave goodbye to the two of them and follow Fury. We walk into a lab and Fury stops in surprise. I guess these two aren't doing what they were supposed to be doing.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury asks angry.

"Uh…kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony stark says turning around.

"Well hello there gorgeous, where have you been hiding?" Tony asks spotting me.

"Oh just here and there Tony, hello Bruce it's good to see you again." I say to both gentlemen.

"Alright you both know Lissira. Now you're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury says interrupting our little back and forth.

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Bruce says looking at a monitor.

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss." Tony says.

He monitor light up then and showed some files that were supposed to be secret.

"What is phase 2?" Tony asks reading the screen.

Soldier man pushed past me then and dropped a hydra assault riffle on the table causing everyone to turn around and look at him. The soldier looks pissed off as he stands there with his hands on his hips.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." He informs them.

I gasp quietly and look over at Fury getting angry myself. He was using my brother to make weapons, he's just like Thanos out there. He want's weapons, power. I just don't know if it's to destroy the world or to protect it by destroying other worlds out there. I stopped listening to them and turned around to leave but the door was blocked by Natasha and Thor coming in.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asks looking straight at Natasha.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" She asks crossing her arms and widening her stance.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." Bruce sneers at her.

"Loki's manipulating you." Natasha tries again.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Bruce asks clenching his fist.

I closed my eyes tightly and let my cloak cover my body. Nobody noticed though as they were all busy arguing with each other. I slipped out of the room and stayed cloaked as I made my way through the helicarier and outside into the fresh air. The next thing I know I'm being thrown into the air and tossed off the helicarrier by a large explosion. About mid-way down from hitting the ground I was able to slow myself down but not enough to where I wouldn't black out from hitting the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

When I come to Thor is shaking me looking worried. He helps me to stand and I see that were far out in a meadow.

"What happened?" I ask looking around us.

"The helicarrier was attacked. Come we must get to the others Lady Lissira." Thor says holding out his hand.

I nod at him and place my hand in his. Thor pulls me close to him and holds me tight before he's shooting up into the air. We get to Manhattan and a portal has already been opened. I was too late to save my brother from being used for evil, but it might not be too late. Thor took me with him to confront Loki. He lands on the tower and I move away from him to go straight up to my brother. I didn't hear their conversation or see their fight. I only started paying attention when the others arrived in a jet, and began shooting at Loki. Who used his scepter thing to shoot them down. When I saw the scepter, I saw my other brother inside. He was being used as well for his powers. Oh, now that really pissed me off. This man had two of my brothers and he was going to give them to that man. Over my dead body will he do that. I look at the power surrounding my brother and even I can't get through it without getting hurt myself. Thor soon joined me upstairs and I looked up at him sadly.

"I can't get him out." I tell him pointing to the cube.

Some tears slip from my eyes and Thor looks at me sad and confused.

"Don't worry Lady Lissira. We will find a way to get the cube back from Loki's control." Thor says placing his hand on my shoulder.

I look up at him and nod then my eyes grow huge as I look behind me to see a leviathan coming out of the portal. Thor turns around and tenses up preparing for battle. He begins to swing Mjolnir and holds out his hand to me again. I shake my head no and smirk at him before raising up into the air on my own.

"How are you doing that?" Thor asks amazed.

I smile at him playfully then uncloak my wings. They are huge and the feathers are a soft white, and the tips looked like they had been dipped in dark black ink. Thor looked at my wings in awe before I shook him out of it by diving down to the ground. I swooped back up with a Chitauri in my hands before I dropped him to the pavement clear of any humans.

"Come on slow poke." I taunt Thor smiling playfully at him.

Thor smiles back and shakes his head before he shoots up into the sky. I fly off to and join the battle with Thor and the others. Whenever I saw a group of Chitauri I would get them trained in my sight before opening my hands and covering them in darkness before spreading my hands and having them all ripped apart. I saw Thor heading toward the others and a whole lot of Chitauri surrounding them. Thor sent his lightning down and I shot at them with blast of pure light. Thor and I touched down at the same time and they all turned to us.

"What's the story upstairs?" Soldier man Captain America asks.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor answers for me as I try not to let the sadness come over myself again.

Tony Stark said something over the ear radios but I didn't catch it since I didn't have one.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asks.

"As a team." Captain America says looking to everyone even me.

When he gets to me he raises his brows in awe as he sees my wings.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor says stepping up.

"Yeah, get in line." A man I haven't meet yet says putting an arrow in his bow.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got stark up top, he's gonna need us…" Captain America begins.

Just then Bruce shows up on a small motor bike. He gets off of it when he's in front of us and walks up looking around at the city.

"So, this all seems horrible." Bruce says looking back at the team.

"I've seen worse." Natasha states.

"Sorry." Bruce says feeling guilty.

"No. We could use a little worse." Natasha says nodding at him.

"Stark? We got him." Steve says into the com.

"Just like you said." He answers Stark.

"I…I don't see how that's a party…" Natasha says looking up shocked as the leviathan follows Stark to us.

Tony swoops down the street and the Chitauri Leviathan follows swooping down. It barrels down the street like a freight train that keeps building and building in its intensity. Bruce starts walking up to meet the thing and looks behind him to Steve.

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Steve suggest.

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry."

As Bruce says this his body starts to grow and turn green. He rips through his shirt and soon The Hulk is standing before us. The leviathan comes as soon as the hulk finishes changing right in time for him to smash his fist into the leviathan's skull. The creature flips over a 360 and Tony comes flying around and hits it in its soft spot. Large pieces of the leviathan fly off and it starts to break apart. I duck down and cover myself with my wings as they become harder than any metal on earth. The pieces that hit me just bounce off and when it's over I soften my wings back up. When I stand up everyone is looking at me again.

"What can't you do?" Thor asks gently touching my wings in curiosity.

"Many things Thor." I sigh turning to look at the city.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys." Natasha calls looking up at the sky again.

We all look up with her to see thousands more Chitauri soldiers and even more Chitauri Leviathans fly out of the portal.

"Call it, Cap." Stark says landing beside me.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Cap starts calling out his orders.

"Wanna give me a lift?" Barton asks looking over at tony.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony says grabbing Barton.

He lifts him up to the building and drops him off before going off to do his own things.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Cap says pointing to Thor.

Thor fly's up then and that just leaves me, Steve, Natasha, and The Hulk.

"You go fly up and help Stark with the perimeter." Cap says eyeing my wings.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" I smirk saluting him.

Steve gives me a small smile and I fly up into the sky. Many Chitauri soldiers fly at me on chariots and I stand in front waiting for them to get closer. When they do I open my hands, and surround them in darkness. Spreading out my hands again they all get torn apart and fall to the ground dead. After that I just use my bolts of pure light to shoot down each Chitauri, well until it comes to groups then I use the darkness. I continue this until my powers slowly start to slow down and loose strength to them. Before I lose all my strength though the Chitauri suddenly kneel over dead. I look up to the portal and see a supernova start to build in an explosion. The supernova starts to get closer and soon the portal is quickly closed before it could reach anywhere near the portal to harm earth. I could see a small figure falling through the sky though and noticed it to be Tony stark. Except the way he was falling didn't look right. I took off into the sky then and caught Tony as he was going too fast. His suit just pulled me down and I try my hardest to slow us down. When it doesn't work, I wrap my wings around us both and harden them up like last time. When I land, it takes me a minute to move as I created a small crater by landing so hard. I soften my wings back up and push Tony up and out of the crater before pulling myself out. Thor grabs my arm when I reach up and pulls me up himself. When I'm up and standing we all move to stand around Tony waiting for him to move. Thor rips his face mask off and throws it away from the group. Then…The Hulk yells in fury making everyone jump and startling Tony awake.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?" Tony says looking around at the group only moving his eyes.

Everyone's silent for a minute just thankful that Tony is alive and that it is all over.

"We won." Steve says breathing out in relief.

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried Shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Tony says blabbering on.

"It's pretty good Tony, I think you'll like it." I tell him cloaking my wings again.

"We're not finished yet." Thor says looking up at the tower.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't say anything to anyone then just took off and flew right up to the tower. Natasha was there looking at the cube and wondering how to get it into its case. I flew up to the roof and landed beside her.

"Hey, how is everyone?" Natasha asks not looking away from the cube.

"Everyone's good. Starks alive." I say walking up to the cube.

"Figures. You might not want to touch that. It's very powerful and could kill you." Natasha warns me.

I just turn my head to her and smile mischievously at her before turning back around. I reach out to my brother and he eagerly hopes into my hands. Hopefully Natasha didn't see that little movement or the next as I gently cradled him in my arms and hugged the cube to my chest. When I turned back around my brother was in my hands ready to go back into the case.

"Will you open it for me please?" I ask Natasha pointing to the case.

Natasha nods her head in shock and reaches out to open the case without taking her eyes off of me. When she gets it open I gently set my brother inside and close the case back up.

"Alright, The Tesseract is all safe and sound for right now. Let's go join the others." I say picking up the case.

Natasha agrees with me and picks up Loki's scepter with my other brother inside. I feel that he's safe for now so I don't worry about him being in Natasha's hands. We walk into the towers and join everyone gathered around a hole in the floor. In that hole is Loki and he's just starting to wake up. I go to stand behind Thor and hide the case behind me as Loki drags himself out of the hole and to the stairs. Where he stops to take a few breaths. Sensing us behind him he turns to see all of us staring at him pissed off with our weapons raised.

"If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink." Loki says weakly lifting a hand in surrender.

The hulk snorts. After that Thor gathers up Loki and we take him back to shield with the cube. I stay with my brother and never let him out of my sight as the week's pass. Fury doesn't argue with me after I sort of threatened him. The week came up where Thor and Loki were going home. Thor was taking my brother with him and promised to put The Tesseract some place safe in the castle. I carry my brother in his case to Central Park and straight over to my team, now my friends. Loki is handcuffed and muzzled which made me laugh a little. When I reach them, Thor is shaking hands with everybody and saying goodbye. When he gets to me he places his hand on my shoulder.

"Won't you come with us Lady Lissira, I know the All father would love to meet you." Thor says trying to convince me one last time.

"Thank you, Thor, But I need to return home. There are many things I need to clear up with my brothers." I say taking his hand in mine.

"Well, you are welcome any time to my home. Good bye Lady Lissira." Thor says bowing to me.

I laughed joyful at that and curtsied back to him.

By now everyone was used to my old-fashioned ways and they were starting to pick up the habit from me. Thor backs away from me and Tony walks over holding out his hands for the case. I hand it to him and let him open it before taking my brother out. Everyone also knew that I could touch the cube without anything happening to me. I place it inside a glass tube, held by Thor and send my brother a last goodbye. The tube closes and Thor holds out the other end to Loki, who takes it a bit reluctant. I step up to Thor one last time before they can leave and stand up to whisper in his ear."If anything happens to my brother, it's your head." I threaten.

I step back and away from the two giving Thor an innocent smile hiding a warning in my eyes. Thor gulps and nods at me saying that he understands. Then a bright blue light shoots up from the Tesseract and engulf both men. It turns into an energy beam shooting up into the sky. Then they were gone and a seal was left burned in the ground. It was the seal of my family, of my brother, The Space Stone.


	6. Chapter 6

"If anything happens to my brother, it's your head." I threaten.

I step back and away from the two giving Thor an innocent smile hiding a warning in my eyes. Thor gulps and nods at me saying that he understands. Then a bright blue light shoots up from the Tesseract and engulf both men. It turns into an energy beam shooting up into the sky. Then they were gone and a seal was left burned in the ground. It was the seal of my family, of my brother, The Space Stone.


End file.
